


Сокровище

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Обычный заводной апельсин, — пожимает плечами Сесил. — У вас таких разве не было?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat-2017 для команды Найт Вейла на задание "заводной апельсин".  
> Бета - darkestpupsik.

Коробка кажется бездонной — и он бы не удивился, окажись это так. Разнообразные листочки, исписанные мелким почерком Сесила, сломанные и выцветшие безделушки, нитки потёртых бус и порванные браслеты, непонятные куски тканей самых странных расцветок, аудиокассеты с вывороченными наружу плёнками и прочий хлам живописно разбросаны уже по всему полу гостиной, а Сесил всё вытаскивает новые и новые предметы, осматривая их, что-то негромко бормоча и откладывая в ту или иную сторону — по ему одному ведомым причинам.  
Половинка старого фотоаппарата. Щербатая лупа. Фигурка пятиглавого дракона с одной отколотой головой.  
Карлос присаживается рядом. У него мелькает мысль, что, возможно, это самая высшая степень доверия — когда тебе не стесняются показать хлам из кладовки.  
Ярко-алый зонт, усеянный мелкими дырами. Блокнот без обложки. Апельсин.  
Хм.  
Карлос осторожно дотрагивается до апельсина. На вид и ощупь — как настоящий, только явно теплее, чем надо. И сверху торчит крошечный ключ.  
— Старая игрушка Дженис, — поясняет Сесил, перебирая набор чрезвычайно натуралистичных открыток с поздравлениями с пережитым днём святого Валентина. — Постоянно забывала её у меня. Он не межпространственный, не беспокойся.  
Апельсин маловат для ладоней взрослого, но приятно греет руки.  
— Что он делает?  
— Обычный заводной апельсин, — пожимает плечами Сесил. — У вас таких разве не было?  
— Ну, читал я как-то книгу с таким названием... — Карлос смотрит в его открытое, ясное лицо и вздыхает: — Ты не захочешь знать, о чём она.  
— Как скажешь, — легко соглашается Сесил, со своей обычной готовностью верить Карлосу во всём, что не касается существования гор. — Он... мы называли это «апельсинить». Поворачиваешь ключ — и происходит что-нибудь.  
— Что-нибудь?  
— Приятное или неприятное. Какая-нибудь мелочь — например, появляется твой любимый цветок, или тебя укусит комар-мутант, или выиграешь ведро грецких орехов в лотерее... или дверной коврик унесёт ветром. Всё такое. То, что тебя немного порадует или незначительно огорчит в данный момент. Тоже своего рода лотерея.  
— То есть... — Карлос вертит апельсин в руках, — теоретически, произойти может всё.  
— В разумных пределах. Если, конечно, запрет на материализацию предметов тяжелее пяти килограмм всё ещё действует.  
Это звучит совсем не так успокаивающе, как, вероятно, рассчитывал Сесил.  
Но апельсин не перестаёт притягивать его взгляд. Неизвестность, принявшая форму фрукта с миниатюрным ключом. Пусть и заключённая в некие рамки.  
Сесил с улыбкой смотрит на него, ничего больше не добавляя. Никаких «ну же» или «смелее, это будет весело».  
Наверное, именно поэтому Карлос всё же поворачивает оказавшийся обжигающе холодным ключ.  
Целую секунду ничего не происходит. И затем из кухни слышится негромкий хлопок, будто что-то небольшое упало на стол. И тянет сладковатым цитрусовым запахом.  
Сесил приподнимает бровь.  
— Я как раз вспомнил, — улыбается в ответ Карлос, — что очень давно не ел апельсинов.  
Золотистый ключ поблескивает в свете полуденного солнца, как самое маленькое сокровище в мире.


End file.
